Murder's Cheap
Murder's Cheap is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred nineteenth case of the game. It is the fourth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in Europe. Plot Suspecting that the Promethians would go to Greece, Chief Ripley told Jack and the player to investigate the cult in the country. They soon found Finance Minister Demetrios Metaxas dead on top of a pillar in the Acropolis. Mid-investigation, Jack and the player were told to go to Santorini to ensure Archibald Gilchrist's safety. Later, an anonymous caller told the Bureau that they had planted a bomb in Santorini to "free Greece." Later, they found enough evidence to arrest financial advisor Nikolaos Costas for the murder. After denying involvement, Nikolaos admitted that he held Demetrios responsible for Greece's financial chaos and so he stabbed the finance minister with a dagger. Judge Adaku sentenced Nikolaos to 30 years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Jack and the player found fake euros in Santorini. Upon confrontation, Archibald stated that he was the one who printed them in order to "prank" Metaxas. He then claimed the money was stolen before he could give them. Later, the team found the euros, as well as a "YES" hat with saliva from Penelope the Rebel. She said that she stole the euros in order to redistribute it, but a monk told her that he wanted it to bribe people into voting "YES" in the referendum for European unification before promptly disappearing. The team determined the monk to be Brother Klaus. Meanwhile, Dupont and the player found an antique map with marks on European cities where the Promethians got a person to commit murder. Per Elliot, the map had Jacqueline Proust's fingerprints. She said that she was investigating the cult for her novel and that they would next strike in Rome. After all the events, the Bureau ventured off to Italy to take care of the Promethians and to attend to the sickly pope. Summary Victim *'Demetrios Metaxas' (bled to death on the Acropolis) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Nikolaos Costas' Suspects WEC4PenelopetheRebel.png|Penelope the Rebel WEC4TheOracle.png|The Oracle WEC4NCostas.png|Nikolaos Costas WEC4AGilchrist.png|Sir Archibald Gilchrist WEC4JProust.png|Jacqueline Proust Quasi-suspect(s) WEC4EClayton.png|Elliot Clayton Killer's Profile *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer eats olives. *The killer knows sailing. *The killer wears a Yes badge. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes C119S1A.png|Acropolis Ruins C119S1B.png|Acropolis Lawn C119S2A.png|Oracle’s Cave C119S2B.png|Odysseus’ Grotto C119S3A.png|Santorini Island C119S3B.png|Santorini Terrace Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Acropolis Ruins. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Dirty Stone Tablet, Torn Picture; Victim identified: Demetrios Metaxas) *Examine Dirty Stone Tablet. (Result: Dust) *Examine Dust. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Oracle’s Cave) *Investigate Oracle’s Cave. (Prerequisite: Dust identified; Clues: File, Stained Dagger; New Suspect: The Oracle) *Ask the lady in the mask who she is. (Prerequisite: Oracle’s Cave investigated) *Examine File. (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Nikolaos Costas) *Talk to Nikolaos Costas about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified) *Examine Stained Dagger. (Result: Green Crumbs) *Analyze Green Crumbs. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Dagger; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Analyze Magazine Cover. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Penelope the Rebel) *Talk to Penelope the Rebel about the anti-government protests. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Sir Archibald Gilchrist about his visit to Greece. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profiles updated: Archibald eats olives and knows Greek mythology, Nikolaos eats olives) *Investigate Santorini Island. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Wooden Box, Faded Manuscript) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Strange Graph) *Analyze Strange Graph. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sailing) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript Title) *Analyze Manuscript Title. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jacqueline Proust) *Talk to Jacqueline Proust about her manuscript. (Prerequisite: Manuscript Title analyzed; Profile updated: Jacqueline knows Greek mythology and eats olives) *Investigate Odysseus’ Grotto. (Prerequisite: Jacqueline interrogated; Clues: Suitcase, Faded Paper) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00) *Ask Professor Papadakis how she became the Oracle. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: The Oracle knows Greek mythology) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Birth Certificate) *Talk to Penelope the Rebel about her birth certificate. (Prerequisite: Birth Certificate unraveled; Profile updated: Penelipe knows Greek mythology and eats olives) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Santorini Terrace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Beach Bag, Bomb) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Scrapbook) *Talk to Nikolaos Costas about the victim’s scrapbook. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook restored; Profile updated: Nikolaos knows Greek mythology and knows how to sail) *Examine Beach Bag. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Stop Jacqueline Proust from leaving the country. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket found; Profile updated: Jacqueline knows how to sail) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (09:00:00) *Get Sir Archibald Gilchrist to admit making a fake bomb. (Prerequisite: Disarmed Bomb analyzed; Profile updated: Archibald knows how to sail) *Investigate Acropolis Lawn. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cloth, Torn Fabric) *Examine Cloth. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Cloak) *Analyze Cloak. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Yes badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Europe in Crisis 4. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 4 *Ask Elliot about his good news. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Santorini Island. (Prerequisite: Elliot interrogated; Clue: Torn Pink Paper) *Examine Torn Pink Paper. (Result: Bank Note) *Analyze Bank Note. (09:00:00) *Ask Sir Archibald Gilchrist about the forged euro note. (Prerequisite: Bank Note analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Oracle’s Cave. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clue: Suitcase with Money) *Examine Suitcase with Money. (Result: Campaign Cap) *Examine Campaign Cap. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Examine Saliva Sample. *Quiz Penelope the Rebel about the stolen counterfeit money. (Prerequisite: Saliva Sample identified) *Investigate Acropolis Ruins. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Clue: Map of Europe) *Examine Map of Europe. (Result: Fingerprints on Map) *Analyze Fingerprints on Map. (06:00:00) *Quiz Jacqueline Proust about the Promethian map. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Map analyzed; Reward: MALE Greek God Haircut, FEMALE Greek Goddess Haircut) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This case is heavily inspired by the current financial crisis plaguing Greece due to the nation defaulting on loans from creditors. The murder is a work of fiction and should be treated as being incidental. *In the "Acropolis Ruins" crime scene, Discobolus, a statue of Myron of Eleutherae, can be seen. *In the "Odysseus’ Grotto", a statue of Medusa can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Europe